


All Dolled Up

by checkthemargins



Series: Give and Take - A LiLo Kink Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Lipstick, M/M, Smut, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/pseuds/checkthemargins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is <i>full</i> of good ideas, and lucky enough to have a Liam, who always goes along with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Erm...the one where Louis puts lipstick on Liam! 
> 
> Actually this will be a series of Louis and Liam doing kinky things. Here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy! This was brought on courtesy of harriet_vane and lazydaze and [this gifset](http://dazy-laze.tumblr.com/post/45183257334). And thanks to Jess for the beta!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own this band or anyone/anything associated with it. This is just for kicks.

**All Dolled Up**

Zayn's asleep, and Liam and Harry are doing push-ups in the dressing room, which, while nice to watch at first, does nothing for Louis if it doesn't end in Liam shoving him up against a wall with his big strong push-up arms, so Louis got bored and is now rifling through Lou's stuff while she does Niall's hair up for their last show of the UK tour.

Louis's been looking at Lou's make up kit since she was hired, has spent hours and hours in the chair Niall's currently staying overly-still in while Lou dabs at his lips with balm. He thinks he's memorized all of the contents, from eyelash curlers to clear mascara to the shades of foundation and powder to the very light sparkly stuff she puts on his eyes when he goes to award shows. She's very tidy about it all, and it always goes back in the same place.

These lipstick things are new.

They're little and stubby, which is weird, and they’re in their own little wallet, which Louis likes. There are five colors, two reddish and one darker brown and one kind of orange and a pink. Louis twists the pink one up three times before he smacks his own balm-dabbed lips together, twists it down and recaps it.

"What are these?" he asks Lou.

Niall slides out the chair, pulling the tissue paper out of his collar. "This stuff always tears," he grumbles, and then he makes a funny face at Louis and lobs the tissue paper at him uselessly. Louis makes one back. His is better; Niall almost pisses himself laughing. Louis winds an arm around his waist and tucks him into his side, unbearably fond of Niall, as Lou washes her hands with a baby wipe, eying the wallet in his hand.

"Samples from MAC," says Lou. "Why? You wanna try 'em out, love?"

Louis wets his lips on instinct, looking at the black tube of pink in his hand. He likes it. It's pretty, he thinks. The sticker on the bottom of the tube says _Embrace Me_ , and Louis likes that even better. It's sexy, and sweet. "What d'you think, Nialler?"

Niall doesn't even look, too busy burying a hand in his shirt looking for the piece of tissue paper that tore off (it's sticking out the back of his collar, but Louis doesn't tell him so). "You'll look great in anything, Tommo."

Louis grins, smacks a kiss to the side of his head, and then looks at Lou, "Can I have this one?"

She's smiling. "'Course, honey."

"Just between us three, yeah?" says Louis.

Lou smiles even wider. "Just between us three."

"Huh?" says Niall.

Louis kisses his cheek again.

"I win!" Liam shouts suddenly. Louis and Niall turn together. Zayn is awake on the loveseat he's curled up on, blinking blearily at the floor where Harry has collapsed, shirtless, groaning dramatically and rolling around in defeat. He's always a good sport though, and he grins upside down up at Louis while Liam moonwalks in a circle around him. Louis grins back at him and bends down to kiss his forehead. When he stands back up, Liam is right there, beaming, flexing his biceps and looking a bit overly proud of himself for having won a push-up competition. His eyes are crinkly with delight, and his full lips are stretched into the smile that Louis will probably be writing secret sonnets about for the rest of his life.

"I won," says Liam. His cheeks are red. Louis pushes up onto his toes and kisses him. Liam makes a pleased sound and rests his hands on Louis's hips. His lips are soft, dry, pillowy where Louis's own are thinner, less plush. Louis's grip tightens on the lipstick in his hand.

 

 

It's not like Liam should be that surprised. Louis goes on about Liam's mouth all the time. It makes Liam blush and roll his eyes usually, or get all hot and bothered when Louis's underneath him, tracing his fingers over Liam's full lips, slicking them up, wet from Liam's open mouth.

Liam _is_ surprised though. Louis's straddling his lap, and Liam's arms are tight around his waist. It's probably a little inconvenient, because Liam's on a bar stool that Louis bought on a whim in America during the last tour and forced into their house. It's bright red, and the kind of modern that means Liam barely fits in it and Louis's arse is too big to ever fit into it, but holding them both up is Liam's problem, not Louis's. He's hoping to distract a yes out of him anyway.

"You want to—"

"It's like dress up," says Louis. Liam's eyebrows are drawn together and he looks a bit worried, but not unhappy. Liam worries about everything, so Louis isn't deterred. He presses his nose to Liam's cheek and nips at his jaw just a little. He's got the lipstick in his right hand, tucked right up against the breast pocket of Liam's button-up. "Just, just dollin' up a little for me, yeah?"

"Do I have to like...actually dress up?"

"Like in a skirt?" Louis asks, eyes alight. Liam tilts his head and furrows his brow even more. Louis thumbs between his eyebrow to smooth it out. "Only if you want to. I mean I'm totally into that. I just wanted to put lipstick on you, but if you wanna—"

"No," says Liam. He wets his lips, and Louis's hypnotized. Liam has to dig his fingers into Louis's bum to get his attention again. "I mean, not this time. Maybe. If you did it with me someday."

Louis groans, dick thickening up in his jeans at just the _thought_. He finds Liam's mouth with his own, sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and tugs just a little, pulls back to see it wet and read. Liam's eyebrows lift, and his mouth pulls into a smile. He smooths a big palm up Louis's back.

"For now, though—"

"Yeah," says Louis. "Can I put it on you?"

Liam kisses him, tongues at the seam of Louis's lips and licks into his mouth. Louis rolls his hips in. The chair wobbles precariously under them, but Liam just slides out of it to stand. Louis's used to being hauled around by him, just wraps his legs around Liam's waist, winds his arms around Liam's neck. Liam tastes like tea with too much sugar, but Louis doesn't mind.

"Later, though," Liam breathes, hot on Louis's lips, his cheek, the curve of his neck where Liam's mouth closes around his pulsepoint. He's walking, now, their crotches rubbing up together with every step. "Busy now."

Louis hums an agreement into Liam's mouth, drags his teeth over the top of Liam's tongue. They kiss until Liam's hand is suddenly between them, palming at Louis's dick just to tease before he drops Louis onto their bed. Louis's eyes roll back into his head as Liam pushes him down, shoves his shirt up and lowers his mouth to his belly. He fists his hands in Liam's hair and opens his legs.

Way, way too busy right now.

 

 

It's the last night of their two-week break when Louis sits Liam down on the bathroom counter. Liam's wearing a t-shirt that fits tight across his shoulders and clings a bit to the cut of his abs. It's blue, brings out his eyes really well. Louis's side of this deal is that he's not allowed to wear a top at all, so he's pulled on a pair of Liam's pyjama bottoms and allowed Liam to turn the air conditioner up, because he likes the way the cold makes Louis's nipples peak up.

"Nng," says Louis, because Liam's not keeping his hands to himself at all, his fingers digging into the soft of Louis's side and the other thumb swiping over one of Louis's nipples. His lips are parted, and his eyes are narrowed with a smile that's more evil than sweet. Louis pushes him back with a stern look. "Liam."

"Sorry," says Liam. "I just. I like you."

Louis feels his cheeks go red, and he clears his throat and tries and fails not to smile. He's got the stubby lipstick sample on the counter next to Liam. Liam's knees are open around him. He's taller than Louis like this, but he's taller than Louis anyway. Liam's lips part, his tongue lifts, and Louis quickly covers his mouth.

"Nuh uh, have to keep your lips dry."

"Right," says Liam, muffled against Louis's hand. He presses an apologetic kiss to Louis's palm, and Louis forgives him at once. He uncaps the lipstick and twists it up. Liam watches, curious, knees squeezing Louis's hips between them. "Do I like, pucker?"

He pushes his lips out in an exaggerated purse. Louis snorts and pokes him in the cheek with a finger. "No. Just, just open 'em a bit, yeah?"

Liam does. It's really hot, him just sitting there with his mouth open. Louis cups his face and shifts onto his toes to reach better.

It goes on easier than Louis was anticipating, and it's so pink on his skin, even more pink than it is alone. It's creamy and wet and shiny, smearing out over Liam's bottom lip. Heat winds up tight in Louis's stomach. Liam holds very still, and Louis makes a soft, rough sound in his throat because he can't help it. He traces the lipstick over the plush of Liam's mouth, careful over the top, thinner, fitting the sloped tip into the cupid’s bow. He fills in the spots that didn't take well, at the corners and in the center of the bottom lip, and then he pulls back to just look.

Liam closes his mouth, rubs his lips together before Louis can tell him not to, but it just smears it around better. It's such a deep pink on him, darker than his tongue which dips into the corner of his mouth. He makes a face at the taste, his lips screwing up a little, and it's painted pink and so, so hot.

"Jesus," Louis breathes. His dick is fattening up in his pyjama bottoms, and Liam looks soft and sweet and pretty, a blush on his cheeks, eyebrows pulling together curiously. He turns to look at himself in the mirror, and Louis caps the lipstick, sets it down and palms himself.

"Weird," says Liam. Louis watches in the mirror, watches his pretty, fat lips form the word, all rosy-pink and shining, the mirror lights bouncing off the color. Liam catches his eyes and _smiles_ , and just the sight of it all dolled up like that makes Louis moan. Liam turns back around and slides off the counter. Louis curls his fingers into Liam's shirt, swallows hard, shoves his hips into Liam's thigh to ride against him, and Liam's hands drop to his hips and squeeze. His fingertips are warm, make Louis's skin tingle. "Whoa," he murmurs, smiling a little. "You're really into this."

" _Liam_ ," Louis croaks. He can't. He just. He reaches up and pushes his thumb into Liam's mouth, feels it slick and warm from Liam's body heat. Liam turns his head, pulls away before Louis can smear it out, and Louis makes an upset sound.

Liam's eyes are all dark now, his breath heating up. His nipples are hard through his t-shirt, and Louis can feel his dick against his hip. Louis's never seen anything as beautiful as Liam is, ever, made up or not, but especially like this, when he's turned on and looking at Louis just like this.

"No, not. Not yet. My turn now," says Liam.

Louis doesn't understand, but it's okay. Liam hooks a leg around him, catches the back of his knees so they buckle. Louis makes a quiet little sound, but Liam catches him, 'course he does, eases him down, and comes down with him. Louis digs his fingers into Liam's hair and leans in, touches their foreheads. Liam's hands are on him, one sliding down the back of Louis's pyjama pants, the other at his chest again, pinching one of his nipples so Louis arches.

"Just, just let me. Wanna fuck it up now, Li, wanna—"

"I know," says Liam. "Want you to ruin it 'nother way, though."

"Okay," says Louis. He's up for that. Liam guides him around, until he's stretched out on the tile floor, resting back on his elbows. Liam curls his fingers into Louis's pyjama bottoms and tugs. Louis lifts his hips, throat caught on a rough whimper as he cottons on. " _Liam_."

"Want. Want you fuck my mouth, Lou," says Liam.

"Yes," Louis gasps. Liam is his _favorite_. "Liam, God, yeah, just. Wanna see wanna see you gotta—"

He helps Liam as much as he can, gets his arse up and kicks the pyjamas off. Liam circles one of his ankles between his forefinger and thumb, pushes his leg back until his thigh's pushed into his chest. Louis holds the other one as open as he can and still keep up on his elbows so he can see. Liam's mouth is obscene, shiny pink and so wet inside. Louis wants to slick it up more, wants to fuck into Liam's pretty painted lips.

"On your belly," Louis orders, breathless, and Liam nods and drops down, legs stretched out behind him, bare toes pushed into the floor like he's going to do push ups. His breath is hot on Louis's bare skin, right over his hipbone. Louis's cock is so hard, the head already shiny with pre-come. Liam's tongue snakes out to press into the slit, and Louis swears, eyes wide. Liam props himself up on his forearms, wraps one hand around the base of Louis's dick and curls his fingers back into Louis's balls. Louis bites his lip, rucks his hips up so the head bumps into Liam's mouth, and Liam just opens up for it.

Louis could probably come right there, just watching Liam's painted, pink lips enveloping him. Liam's eyes close, lashes brushing at his cheeks, and his hand flexes around Louis's cock. His tongue is rubbing along the vein on the underside, and Louis's stomach flips in on itself. Liam sinks down onto him, his mouth smearing pink all the way down, color smudging off the corners of his lips and onto his skin. He sinks down until his nose is pressing into the dark curls at the base of Louis's dick. Louis tugs roughly on Liam''s hair, listens to Liam _moan_ at just the pain of it and does it again. Liam's rolling his hips into the floor, humping down into the zip of his jeans and the tile. It's ungodly hot, and his mouth is stretched so wide around Louis's cock. Louis forces him back up, pulling almost all the way off, leaving smears of pink on Louis's dick.

"Off, off, lemme see," Louis demands, and Liam pulls off with a wet sound. His mouth is a wreck, lipstick smeared everywhere, wet and shiny.

"You taste good, Lou," Liam murmurs, voice already rough.

"Sh-shit," Louis groans. "Open, open your mouth, babe, just—"

Liam does, and Louis grips his hair and fucks right in, shoves Liam down as far as he can until Liam's throat is fluttering around him and his eyes are wet from it, until he's trying and not quite succeeding in breathing through his nose. He only lets him up once there're tears on Liam's eyelashes, and he wouldn't have kept it so long but Liam's rutting into the floor like it's all he wants, and it's not like Louis didn't _know_ about the masochistic tendencies, but suddenly it's right here in front of his face, how into this Liam is, and the possibilities seem endless.

"Sorry," he murmurs anyway, and he thumbs at Liam's face, pushes two fingers into his mouth. Liam opens up for them, slides his tongue between them, and Louis gets lipstick all over them. Liam's mouth is so hot inside, so fucking wet. Louis removes his fingers and digs the tips into the hinge of Liam's jaw until he opens up again. His hands are digging into the insides of Louis's thighs, and Louis likes the way it feels, so he grips himself this time, guides his dick back between Liam's lips. Liam's eyes roll back in his head, and he slicks his mouth over Louis's prick. Louis's balls feel full and tight, and he cups them, squeezes as he rocks his hips up. Liam holds his head still, his fingernails pressing crescent moons into Louis's thighs, and he fucks Liam's mouth just like he asked for.

It's hard to keep his eyes open, but Liam's so fucking gorgeous like this, like he's let it all go, like he just wants to be used. Louis dicks into his mouth again and again, thighs burning, small of his back sweating, hair damp at his temples. He pulls on Liam's hair with one hand, propped up on one elbow, that hand at his chest and pulling on his nipple, twisting until it hurts, tugging and pulling until he feels bruised and tender. Liam lets go of his leg, and Louis uses it for leverage, gets a foot flat on the floor and pounds into Liam's throat. Liam's making these choked, hot, needy noises, still fucking into the floor, and Louis has just a second to wonder if he's going to come all over himself before the pleasure sweeps him up, knocks him flat.

He pulls Liam off just in time, ignores the hurt sound Liam makes at being denied Louis's come and spills all over his face instead, thick ropes of spunk landing on Liam's cheek and jaw and the smeared, wrecked plush of his lips instead. Liam jerks him through it, big hand tight around Louis's dick, tugging and tugging, milking him, taking the head back into his lips to catch the very last of it.

Louis's arm finally gives out. He drops onto his back, breathing hard, letting his lids drop over stinging eyes. Liam's mouth is still on him, suckling sweetly at him, for so long that it starts to hurt and Louis's balls draw up hard and tight again and he's shuddering. He shoves Liam away weakly, and his legs drop down, wide open.

His chest is heaving and he feels fuck-stupid and slow. Liam crawls up over him, and his mouth is slick with Louis's come, with the lipstick. He looks like he's just had his mouth fucked, and when he says Louis's name he _sounds_ like it.

"'id I hurt you?" Louis murmurs, words all slurred together.

"No," Liam says. "Now just, just lay still, yeah?"

"Mm," Louis agrees.

Liam's mouth is on him suddenly, down at his belly, hands on Louis's sides. He's had an obsession with the embarrassing little swell of Louis's stomach since they started sleeping together, and Louis figures he should've known.

"Like this," Liam breathes. "Put my mouth all over you, be able to see it after."

Louis moans weakly, opens his legs more, and Liam presses hot, open-mouthed, suckling kisses to his belly and over her sternum. He licks his way up to the tattoo across Louis's collarbone, then back down to wrap wet lips around his nipple.

Louis grunts, slides his hands into Liam's hair. Liam's hard against his thigh, so wet with pre-come it's leaked through his jeans. Louis lifts his head to watch hazily as Liam unfastens his jeans, tugs the zipper down. He's not wearing pants, and his dick springs free, hard and blood-heavy, purpling. He shoves his jeans down around his thighs and ruts into Louis's thigh.

Louis's tired, came so hard he's stupid with it, but he pulls Liam's mouth up to his and kisses him hard, shoves his tongue into Liam's mouth and tastes himself there, so wet and slick inside, so hot inside. Liam's whimpering by the time he breaks it.

"Fuck, fuck, Louis I'm so—"

"Here," says Louis. He shoves Liam away, careful, and blinks down at himself. His torso is covered in come and saliva and lipstick, a perfect imprint of Liam's mouth in dark pink right there at his navel. He grins and turns over, onto his hands and knees. Liam pulls in a sharp breath and Louis hears him clamber up onto his knees behind him.

"Lou," he groans, frustrated. His hands are on Louis's arse, and then his cock is right there, shoving into the cleft. "We don't. God, we don't have any fuckin' lube in here, I—"

"Jus'," Louis breathes. It's hard to think. His dick is filling out again. "Jus', thighs, yeah? You can. I'll make it tight enough."

"Christ," Liam swears weakly. He's always so wet, leaks so much, and his dick is plenty slick enough to shove between Louis's legs. Louis tightens them up at once, squeaks roughly when the head of Liam's dick shoves into his balls. Liam folds down over him, jeans rough on the backs of Louis's legs, shirt sweaty and sticking to both of them. His arms wind around Louis's waist and hauls him back harder. His cock is huge and slippery, fucking Louis's thighs, and his mouth is on Louis's neck, suckling marks into his skin that Lou will kill them for later.

"Liam," he groans. Liam's close, and he wraps a hand around Louis's dick and palms over the head. There's still lipstick all over Louis's dick. Still lipstick from Liam's _mouth_ all over Louis's dick. It feels good, and it looks good, and he can see Liam's prick fucking his thighs, can feel the wet of it. He claws at Liam's arm, and Liam lets out a rough sob and thrusts once, twice more and then he's coming, Louis's name strangled in his throat-fucked voice.

The feel of him spilling all over Louis's legs, all over his balls, the feel of it dripping down Louis's legs because there's so _much_ of it is more than enough. Louis comes again with a choked cry, fucking into Liam's hand, eyes squeezed shut.

They both slump onto the floor after, Liam a warm, heavy weight on Louis's back and Louis's legs tucked up awkwardly beneath them. Liam's got lipstick smeared all over his face, and Louis has it smeared all over his body. He thinks, as Liam gently drops to his side and draws Louis down next to him, that this might've been his best idea ever.

He blinks at Liam sleepily, wrung out, panting. Liam looks wrecked, his hair a mess, his mouth bruised and smeared and swollen. He's bloody beautiful.

"I'm a _genius_ ," Louis tells him.

"Yeah," says Liam. His voice sounds broken, bruised. Louis kisses his throat, and Liam's hand is warm on his back, slicking through sweat. "You gotta clean up in here though."

"Tyrant." Liam smiles, and it's still sweet as hell, even with pink all over his face. He tucks his fingers under Louis's chin to tilt his face up and kisses him. Louis feels all warm inside. He breathes a quiet laugh against Liam's bottom lip, and then rolls onto his back, pulls Liam down with him. Liam tucks his face into Louis's neck, and Louis grins sleepily, stupidly, up at the ceiling. "Love you, Li."

Liam's fingers push into the soft of his belly, thumb rubbing over the pink kiss he pressed there. "Love you, too."

They're quiet for a while. It's late. Louis could probably sleep right here, Liam tucked against him, breathing warm and slow against his throat. Louis lets his eyes close, breathes in deep, and then giggles helplessly when Liam's fingers dig into his side again, ticklish.

"Hey, Louis?"

"Mm?"

Liam lifts his head. He looks down at Louis, swipes his tongue out over his messy lips. "I get to pick the game next time, yeah?"

Louis's chest locks up tight. Liam is his _favorite_. "Next time?" he squeaks.

Liam's grin is evil again. "Yeah. Next time."

He kisses him before Louis can reply, but the answer is yes.

The answer is _always_ yes.


End file.
